


What to do with a drunken sailor?

by Blaugrana



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sailor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaugrana/pseuds/Blaugrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is the captain's son so waking up next to him naked was something David really hadn't seen coming. Not that he doesn't like the idea. He's pretty sure the part where Pep murders him for it is going to be far less enjoyable though. Add to that the fact that his head is killing him and even David can tell that he is pretty fucked right now.</p><p>Sailor AU where Leo is the captain's son and David is a drunk idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/10208.html?thread=6274528#t6274528  
> This turned out way more angsty than I had planned. I was pretty drunk at the time so it just kind of happened. I'm sorry.  
> This is my first fic so go easy on me please :/

David really enjoys drinking. He likes the taste of the alcohol on his tongue, the burn in his throat but most of all he loves the feeling it gave him. Like he’s on top of the world and nobody can stop him. The only downside to it all were the hangovers that never fail to jolt him back to reality with their intensity. 

So it comes as no surprise to him that he once again awakes to glaring sunlight with the most splitting headache and a distinct nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach that reminds him he may have had just a tad too much the night before. Gritting his teeth against the throbbing in his head David tries to turn away from the debilitating light only to notice that his arm is trapped under something quite heavy and very much unmoving. He tugs again less tentative this time but doesn’t bother looking. He’s in pain and for the moment he really couldn’t care less what it is. 

However after his third failed attempt his annoyance has grown to the point where he cracks an eye open in displeasure and freezes. Because this isn’t real. It can’t be. And yet the figure sprawled across his arm feels very solid and very real against his skin. The curve of his jaw and slant of closed lashes against pale cheekbones look very real and the soft disheveled hair spilling across his forehead even feel very real. 

David pulls his hand back like he’s been burned because fuck. This is Leo and it isn’t only that he’s his captains son but also the fact that he looks so incredibly young and innocent in his sleep and David is neither young nor innocent or even nice. He knows he wouldn’t be any good for Leo and can’t imagine a universe in which Leo could remotely be interested in pursuing a relationship of any kind with him. Plus there’s Pep who is incredibly protective of Leo and has made no secret of what he would do to anyone who laid a finger on his son and fuck. He’s so screwed. Pep was going to kill him and all he can think about was tracing the faint lines of Leo’s abs with his tongue, gently nibbling and sucking on each of his nipples till they hardened, kissing Leo, tasting him, exploring his mouth.

Leo chooses that exact moment to squirm closer to him cuddling against his chest but at the same time pressing his thigh against David’s growing erection and David lets out a quiet hiss at the friction. He hadn’t even realized he was aroused yet at least not to this extent. He had to leave because if he didn’t if he stayed here with Leo pressed against him, his buried in his neck, he would do something he would regret.

So he roughly pushes Leo off of him, clambers out of bed and quickly tugs on his clothes before fleeing the scene. He is mildly surprised that Leo stays asleep through the whole ordeal but he thanks his lucky stars for even this small blessing. He doesn’t think he could have handle talking to him right now trying to explain what he had been thinking the night before and if he’s honest he knows he hadn’t been thinking all that much. 

When David finally reaches his little cabin he lets his body go limp and falls flat on his face onto his bed burying his head in the sheets and trying frantically to recall what exactly he did last night. It had been a pretty simple day. Life on a ship is quite boring most of the time so some of the crew David included had gathered on the deck that night to share a drink and watch the sun set. They did this almost every night, drinking till they were tipsy so the weeks spent completely isolated from society became more enjoyable or at the very least tolerable. 

However this time Leo had been there and that in itself was out of the ordinary. Leo didn’t drink and if David recalled correctly he hadn’t that night either (not that David was a particularly reliable source of information at the moment).

He remembered watching him talk to Pique and Cesc, watching the glint in his eyes, his smiles and those damned dimples that could make David melt if he stared too long. Leo was something like the baby of the family, innocent and sweet. Someone everybody felt the need to protect although he was quite capable of doing it himself. The fact that he was tiny and didn’t mind being manhandled also contributed to this image.

Drinking and watching Leo really hadn’t been a bad way to spend the evening. He hadn’t planned on getting quite that intoxicated though and he blamed Xavi for constantly refilling his glass. When Leo excused himself to go to bed David was already at the point where he could no longer see straight or even formulate a coherent thought. And still he was pretty sure he would never have followed Leo on his own. Pretty sure the thought would never have crossed his mind. Not because he didn’t like Leo. He did. A lot. But mostly because this was Leo and he had talked to him countless times and known him almost all his life. He felt like Leo trusted him and doing anything like what he had done last nightseemed like an utter breach of confidence. 

It had started raining at some point but everybody left on deck was too drunk to care. David hazily remembered Xavi laughing at him and the others singing. It took him a moment but he even recognized the tune as “What shall we do with a drunken sailor?”. If he weren’t hungover right now he might even have appreciated the irony in that. As things were he was way more worried about what had come next.

Puyol had been the one with the brilliant idea to “Just put’im in bed with the Captain’s son” as he had so nicely put it. He remembered hands on him tugging him down the corridors to Leo’s room the door being opened and being pushed in. He could hear laughing on the other side for a minute or two but soon it too was gone and he was left alone in the dark with only Leo’s regular breathing to break the silence. He knew it was wrong and that he shouldn’t but at that moment all he could think was Leo. 

David isn’t exactly sure what possessed him to take off all his clothes so he tells himself it was because they were wet from the rain and he was probably cold and not because he wanted to fell Leo’s soft skin against his. He can still recall Leo’s faint “Wha-“ his voice sleepy and confused as David climbs into bed with him the shift of the mattress presumably alerting him to David’s presence. 

David was quick to shut him up though, slanting his mouth over Leo’s pushing his tongue passed his lips parted in surprise. He can still remember what Leo tasted like, what he sounded like when David pinned him to the bed with his hips, can still recall the breathy little moans as he kissed down his jaw sucking on the pulse point on his neck, can still feel Leo writhe beneath him.

The truly scary part however is that David can’t remember anymore. He isn’t sure what he did. What he did to Leo. If Leo wanted it. And just like that his hangover that he almost forgot in his panic is back full force and he barely makes it to the bathroom before he’s throwing up in the toilet his forehead pressed to the cool porcelain. He feels a tightening in his chest that has nothing to do with alcohol because he now not only can’t have Leo the way he actually wants him but probably can’t have him at all anymore not even as a friend. He half wishes Pep would kill him right now so wouldn’t have to think about this anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for screwing the tenses up every once in a while but proof reading is exhausting and I'm not thorough.  
> Turns out this entire fic is going to be angsty up until the very end because I'm a cruel person and this is fun for me. Enjoy :)

Leo’s startled out of sleep by the soft dip of the mattress and cool hands on his skin, his chest, his shoulders. A soft sound of surprise escapes his lips as he fights off the remnants of his slumber and the sudden pressure of lips on his is enough to draw him back to reality entirely. For a moment he wants to scream for help, wants to fight off the stranger that’s now perched above him but then he recognizes the scent and calms. 

He’d know David anywhere. The soft earthy smell tinged with just a hint of musk and something else he can’t quite identify. Something that’s just… well David. Leo moans softly as David’s tongue presses past his lips tracing his teeth and exploring his mouth. The taste of alcohol should bother him and he knows he should stop David, should push him off because he’s drunk and he probably doesn’t want this. Doesn’t want him. He knows how David sees him. As innocent and young. Like a little brother. Someone he needs to protect and even after years of Leo looking at him like he’s the only thing in the world David still doesn’t get it and probably never will. Leo tells himself it’s better that way since they can at least be friends. It's better than nothing.

But he can’t think straight with David this close and with David’s lips on his. So he doesn’t push him off or tell him to stop, just opens his mouth a little wider and kisses back. He slips his tongue alongside David’s and the sensation almost overwhelms him. Coupled with the firm press of David’s chest against his as he firmly pins him to the mattress, sliding a thigh between Leo's legs, brushing against his hardening dick.

Leo whimpers his head tipping back gasping for air as pleasure shoots up his spine and his toes curl. He clings to David’s shoulders like he’s drowning as the latter licks down his jawline only stopping to nibble at the sensitive skin of Leo’s throat. A certain sense of pride fills him when he realizes he can feel David’s erection against his stomach, hard and aching.

Only then does he realize that David is naked. Completely naked. He isn’t sure how he could have missed such an important detail. But then again David’s mouth is pretty distracting and when David shifts so that their erections press together only separated by the fabric of Leo’s boxers Leo stops thinking entirely and makes a high pitched keening noise that he would have been ashamed of in any other circumstance.

“David please“

He gasps and he’s so overwhelmed. He knows it’s wrong but he wants David like he’s never wanted anyone before and David seems more than happy to oblige him, slipping his boxers down his legs and then off entirely before rocking against him again. This time David moans softly and Leo loves the sound, wants to hear it again so he bucks his hips up taking pleasure in drawing sounds out of David who always seems so composed, so in control around Leo.

“Lube?”

The question somehow makes everything more real and for just a second Leo allows himself to wish that it actually were real and not merely because David was drunk and they were out at sea with no better options for him to relieve himself. Pushing these thoughts out of his mind is easier than it should be and he reaches into the drawer of his bedside table to procure the little bottle handing it to David.

He hears David pop the cap and squirt some on his fingers and can feel a cold digit brush his entrance not pushing in just yet only tracing it. 

“Are you sure? I need you to be sure Leo.” 

David’s voice is breathy, filled with need and want and something else Leo can’t quite place. It makes Leo feel better, less torn up inside because David does care about him at least to some extent and he nods before realizing David can’t actually see him.

“Yes.”

That’s all David needs to press into him, first a single finger until he finds that spot inside Leo that make his vision blur and his breath stutter. He feels the second finger and the third but the burn of the stretch hardly registers and by the time David removes them Leo’s gasping his name, begging him to get on with it.

David moves back up his body and he can feel their noses brush, can feel David’s breath on his face and when he finally pushes in, Leo’s mind goes blank. David leans forward cutting off his low moan with an open mouthed kiss as he rocks deeper into Leo slowly, making sure not to hurt him in the process. Once he’s buried up to the hilt he stalls for a second and Leo can feel cool fingers trailing up and down his back along his spine and realizes David is waiting for him to relax, waiting for some kind of signal that Leo’s ok to continue.

Leo’s more than ok. He feels full but he isn’t in pain. It’s actually rather nice in a weird unfamiliar way and he wants more. So he unclenches his arms which were wrapped tightly around David’s shoulders and crosses his ankles behind David’s back pulling him closer. When David starts building a steady rhythm, his thrusts deep and slow, Leo meets each one. His mouth hungrily trails David’s throat and he claws at his back wanting him to go faster however this time David doesn’t accommodate and he should probably be frustrated but it just feels so very good.

Then suddenly he feels a hand wrap tightly around his dick pumping in time with the thrusts which are slowly growing more and more erratic signaling David is close and Leo can’t hold on anymore. He comes all over his own stomach shuddering and clenching around David who slots his mouth over Leo’s swallowing his soft whimpers. When David follows soon after he sinks his teeth into the flesh connecting Leo’s neck and shoulder harshly before soothing the spot with his tongue almost apologetically.

For a while the only sound in the room is their ragged breath until David flips them around so he is no longer collapsed on top of Leo, squishing him. Leo hesitantly leans up pressing a kiss to David’s lips and feels him hum in satisfaction. They fall asleep like that with Leo curled up against David and David arm protectively around him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo wakes to find David gone and although he tells himself not to panic he can’t completely suppress the queasy feeling in his stomach. David probably only needed some fresh air or wanted to have breakfast. It isn't like he would regret what they had done the night before, is it? But it’s morning and he wouldn’t be drunk anymore or sexually frustrated and the fact that he must have run from Leo’s room at the break of dawn speaks volumes about how he must feel.

However Leo isn’t a coward and even though he might not be good with emotions he would try. Try to make David understand so they could at least go back to being friends because this was David and try as Leo might he cared more than was probably good for him.

As Leo makes his way up to the deck rubbing the sleep from his eyes he nearly runs into Xavi looking all happy and chipper although Leo is quite sure he was among the more intoxicated last night and thus technically should have been too hungover to even move.

“Do you know where David is?”, the words leave his mouth before he even has a chance to think about them and Xavi looks slightly surprised since Leo doesn’t usually speak before he’s had his coffee but doesn’t comment.

“If he’s not with you in his room I’d imagine”

Leo nods and he must look pretty distraught because when he turns to leave Xavi adds:

“You really shouldn’t be worried though. He was pretty drunk and we practically had to shove him into your room. He probably didn’t mean what he did.”

Leo feels his heart clench because if he’d thought that David only wanting him because he was drunk was the worst thing that could happen he’d been wrong. So very wrong. Not only did David not want him but apparently half the crew had been in on this sick joke to get David into his bed. And Leo had let him, had trusted him and most of all he had liked it. He feels like he’s falling because he would never have thought David capable of this sort of thing and he feels used and dirty and hurt. A familiar stinging sensation is building behind his eyes and he pushes past Xavi to get back to his room ignoring the concerned look on his face. He had been humiliated enough for one day without crying in front of Xavi, too.

He practically runs back to his room slamming the door before letting himself sink to the floor, his back pressed against the wall, body dissolving into silent sobs. The hickey David left on his throat feel like it’s strangling him making it difficult to draw in breath between sobs. He stays there for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a clue what people actually do on a boat so they're only ever going to drink and stare at water. Sorry about that.

It’s been over a day when David is finally sure he’s not hungover anymore and for the first time in his life he isn’t glad about it. Because now he has to talk to Leo. After about an hour spent in the bathroom with his head in the toilet pondering all his life’s choices that have led him to sleep with his captain’s son (his incredibly adorable and sweet and charming son but still his son) he had come to the conclusion that he would approach Leo as soon as his hangover had well and truly worn off.

So after double and triple checking just in case, he has to admit that he is in fact absolutely positively fine and has no reason to further delay this discussion except that he really really doesn’t want to have it. With a sigh he makes his way out of his cabin because even if he can’t make this right immediately he at least needs to make sure that he didn’t hurt Leo. He might not know exactly what he did but given his feelings for the younger man it doesn’t take a vivid imagination (which sexually speaking David definitely has) to conclude that he didn’t merely fall asleep next to Leo.

What he didn’t count on when he planned out the entire scenario in his head was just how difficult Leo could be to find when he didn’t want to be. After his first circuit around the entire boat he resolves himself to actually asking for help even if it hurt his pride. As it turns out everybody had seen Leo around but no one actually knew where he was right now. Add to that that everybody kept laughing at him for his behavior last night and informing him of just how livid Pep would be when he heard (he already knew that, he wasn’t dumb thank you very much) and he never wanted to talk to these people ever again. If they’d actually known that he’d slept with Leo he was pretty sure they’d have stopped joking because even an oaf like Pique who couldn’t stay serious at any given time would have realized that this entire situation was no longer funny considering just how dead Villa was. 

Unfortunately he can’t even really blame Pep seeing as not 24 hours ago he had gotten piss drunk, fucked Leo and left in the morning without as much as a word before the other awoke. Yeah Pep truly did have all the reason in the world to feed him to the sharks.

Two hours later he finally finds Leo on the forecastle of the ship and he supposes he should count himself lucky seeing as Leo is so obviously avoiding him and had been doing a rather brilliant job up until this point. He’s leaning against the railing with his back to David gazing out at glistening waves surging in a steady rhythm unchanging and unwavering. David gives himself a minute to take in the view, focuses on the arch of Leo’s spine, his slender figure, his soft hair blowing in the salty sea air and all he wants is to run his hands through the strands and watch them fall back into place across the boy’s forehead. He tears himself out of his reverie, afraid Leo might decide to run away again before he can speak.

“You’re a hard person to get a hold of”

Even to his own ears he sounds nervous and unsure. David doesn’t do nervous or unsure. At least he didn’t use to. He blames it on the aftereffects of his hangover.   
At the sound of his voice Leo spins around eyes wide lips slightly parted and flinches almost violently when he catches sight of him and it’s enough to almost physically pain David. He wants to kick himself because Leo looks scared and young and upset. David’s seen Leo emotionally cold, has seen him refuse to talk, has seen him shut out anyone and everyone and he supposes that he had been expecting something along those lines. Not this. He’s never seen him this vulnerable and although he likes it when Leo’s open with people (with him) he doesn’t know if he can handle the wounded look in Leo’s eyes. In the end it doesn’t matter. It’s gone the next second, mask firmly back in place and when it becomes clear he isn’t planning on saying anything David presses on.

“Are you ok Leo? Do you want to talk about this? I feel like we should probably talk about this.”

He searches Leo’s eyes for some kind of reaction some kind of indication of what exactly he’s feeling and gets nothing. He never realized just how good Leo at hiding things.  
“I’m fine David. It’s fine. There’s nothing to talk about.”

With that he turns and walks past David who stays frozen for a second because this is nothing like he had imagined it all in his head. He hadn’t expected Leo to cry or actually tell him what to do to make this right but he had expected him to give him something to work with. He could have been talking to a wall for all the good it had done.  
He reaches out almost by reflex and grabs Leo’s wrist spinning him back around to face him. David’s nothing if not persistent when he wants something and he definitely wants Leo. He might as well not have bothered considering the look Leo gives him is positively icy and makes something deep in his chest cringe in foreboding.

“What do you want me to say, David? What do you want from me?”

There’s so much David would like to say. That he wants to kiss Leo, wants to feel him against his mouth wants to hear him moan his name. But also that he wants to see him smile that particular smile that reaches his eyes and brings out all his dimples, that is so infectious it can make David forget about everything around except for Leo. That he wants to draw Leo against his chest and hold him there. That he wants to keep him safe because he can’t tolerate anything ever hurting him and so it tears him apart that he might have harmed him. Most of all he simply wants Leo. All of him. The bad. The good. Everything. But he knows he can’t. He knows Leo is the one person on this boat he can’t have and he curses himself for always wanting that one thing just out of his grasp.

Leo stares at him for a moment waiting for a reply and when he gets none he yanks his arm free of David’s grip. All David can do is watch numbly as Leo walks away with a sort of finality that has David’s heart sink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments. They are always appreciated and very motivating. I'm glad you people are enjoying it so far.

Everyone leaves David be for the rest of the day. Most likely because they know the only possible outcome of striking up a conversation with him in this mood would either be a slew of insults or a straight kick to the balls. This per se doesn’t bother him. What however gets to him is that Leo not only refuses to talk to him in particular but is actively avoiding everyone on the entire ship, saying hardly more than two words to anyone.

It doesn’t take long for the others to realize that something’s wrong and Leo’s not just having one of his more aloof days. Nobody inquires though since they all know Leo wouldn’t talk and they were quite frankly too scared of David to try.

Although David does attend their routine drinking evening he’s more than happy to sit alone in a corner this time and nurse his whiskey drinking little given that apparently he has very bad impulse control when drunk. It’s not really news to him but it had never previously irritated him. Unfortunately Xavi doesn’t have everybody else’s good grace to keep clear of him even though he in particular should know better considering they’ve been best friends for ages now.

“So are you going to tell me what’s up or would you rather stew in you misery some more?”

Xavi’s tone is light but he looks rather serious, concerned even. David gives him a long hard look before answering.

“Nothing’s wrong. What gives you that idea?”

“Except for the literal black cloud hanging over your head and your atrocious mood?”

“I don’t think you know what literal means, Xavi.”

David takes a long sip from his glass staring at the contents for a second. He’s still hoping Xavi will just give up and go back to leaving him alone but he has a sneaking suspicion that he’ll have no such luck. When he looks up Xavi’s staring at him with an unreadable expression, every hint of amusement having left his features.

“I’m not kidding David. I’m not sure if you’ve seen Leo yet but I actually thought he was going to start crying this morning and Leo doesn’t cry. I don’t know what you said to get him this upset but fix it.”

“I didn’t say anything to him.”

David wishes he had because if they had talked about this then everything might not have gotten this out of hand and he wouldn’t feel like punching a wall right now. Given Xavi’s pissed off look he does not only not believe him but is also quite unsatisfied with his answer. David sighs.

“I may have kind of slept with him though.”

Xavi stares at him with wide eyes, jaw slack, mouth open in shock and blinks once slowly. His expression is actually quite comical and David would have laughed if saying the words out loud didn’t make him want to throw up quite so much. So instead he waits for Xavi to come back to his senses which takes longer than he’d like because now that it’s out in the open he does want to know what Xavi is going to say, would very much like him to tell him what to do to fix this.

“You slept with Leo? Our Leo? 5’6”, black hair, pale skin?”

“There is no other Leo, Xavi. We’re on a fucking boat.”

“I know that, Villa. What the fuck were you thinking?”

At that David buries his head in his hands. He supposes he should have seen that question coming given the circumstances but he still doesn’t have a decent answer for it. He isn’t even sure there is a decent answer in this case.

“I wasn’t really thinking now, was I? I was drunk. You made quite sure of that. And you people practically threw me into his room.”

“You weren’t supposed to sleep with him though. We just wanted to get Pep a bit pissed so you’d learn from that and not get that wasted again. You weren’t supposed to fuck him.”

“You knew how I felt about him. You knew that I–”

David cuts himself off at that. He doesn’t think he could finish the sentence even if he wanted to. Saying it out loud would make it more real. Xavi seemed to have calmed from his initial shock and was watching him carefully now.

“Was it any good? Is it going to be worth Pep’s anger?”

Granted David can’t actually recall most of the night but he had been having flashbacks, getting snippets of what had occurred and he isn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing in itself. He remembers Leo kissing him back, rocking into him whimpering at the friction, remembers Leo writhing underneath him as he pushes into that tight heat, remembers Leo begging, panting his name breathily, brokenly right before he came. At least he knows Leo wanted it and that he didn’t hurt or force him. On the other hand he’s pretty sure these memories are going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

“Yes.”

Because having Leo even if only for a moment was worth Pep’s outrage. It just wasn’t worth losing Leo completely and David would give anything to go back to when things between them were easy and carefree, when Leo actually talked to him and could bear to look at him without flinching. David says none of this however because there is no going back anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

To be honest even Leo himself was surprised how fast things went back to normal. Well almost normal. He still refused to talk to David, avoided him when possible, ignored him when he had no other option. David had tried to talk to him a couple more times but Leo had merely refused to look him in the eye and walked away until finally a week later David had gotten the point and simply let him be. 

However Leo was talking to the rest of the crew again although he supposed he should still be mad at them for making David go into his room but he wasn’t. He was just hurt. Dwelling on that wouldn’t help anyone though and he doubted that any member of the team had actually meant to hurt him. So he forgave them and moved on. 

Plus after a week of near silence Pep had been worried to the point that he’d actually tried to make Leo talk about what was bothering him which was quite unusual in itself since Pep knew how much Leo valued privacy, knew how much Leo disliked talking about his feeling and simply knew Leo.

Leo hated troubling Pep like any child hated troubling their parent (even if Pep was only his adoptive father). He had been good to him and Leo loved him for it but he really didn’t want to share any of this and was therefore quick to swear that he was in fact fine. He could tell Pep didn’t believe a word he said and the long drown-out hug and repetitive assurances that he “only wanted him to be happy” and that Leo “could talk to him about everything” only made it more obvious. On the whole he was glad when he finally got out of there.

Instead of hanging out with David like he usually would have done, he now spends most of his time with either Neymar or Pique and if Pique laughed too loudly and Neymar touched him more than he’d like then he could handle that if it took his mind off David for a while. David still watched him and he still watched David because no matter what he did he just couldn’t seem to stop. Wasn’t even sure if he wanted to.

It was a warm June evening and they were all curled up on deck, already mildly intoxicated when it happens. Leo picks his spot as far away from David as possible and neither Neymar, Pique or Cesc question him on it which he is thankful for. They had all quickly realized that talking to Leo about David was a taboo and that Leo wouldn’t actually answer any kind of question anyway.

Yet as the night progresses Leo can still feel eyes on him but he stubbornly avoids them and settles for talking to Neymar who was growing drunker by the minute. Leo doesn’t mind people drinking although he doesn’t enjoy it himself. In most cases people tended to be more pleasant and honest than sober ones and Leo likes that.

So when the others slowly move back into the hull of the ship and it’s just him and Neymar left sitting thigh pressed to thigh, legs dangling over the side of the boat and Neymar slings his arm around Leo’s shoulder trying to pull him closer than humanely possible, holding him just a tad too tightly, he puts it down to alcohol and lets him. Lets him press light kisses to his hair and forehead and neck and thinks Neymar is simply being affectionate like he always is. Deep down he knows that it’s not just that and when Neymar cups his face and kisses him full on he can no longer deny it.

It’s nice he supposes. Neymar’s mouth is soft and cool against his. The hand in his hair is gentle and Neymar tastes sweet, smells clean and good and it’s nice. Except that it’s not. Because Leo doesn’t want soft, slow lips. He wants slightly chapped desperate ones, wants an earthy scent, wants stubble against his cheek, wants David. Leo pulls away.

Only then does he notice that they’re not alone and his eyes find David’s for the first time in a week and he can’t quite distinguish the emotion he sees there. David’s blocking the light flowing out the doorway, his shadow falling almost close enough for Leo to touch and all he’s doing is staring. Leo feels like he should say something. Explain what’s going on and that it wasn’t what it looks like, that he doesn’t want this, doesn’t want Neymar.

But he reminds himself that it was David who walked away from him and that he really doesn’t have anything to feel guilty about because David doesn’t want him unless he’s drunk out of his mind and 10 other people are shoving him into Leo’s room. With that thought Leo feels the dull ache of betrayal settle in the pit of his stomach again and says nothing. Just stares back and waits for David to do something.

However David merely turns and he’s gone and Leo wants to follow but Neymar’s still got a hand under his shirt, tracing his spine and Leo hadn’t even realized that was there. Neymar’s still way too close and Leo can’t handle this right now. He gets up staggeringly and ignores the hurt on Neymar’s face.

“I’m sorry, Ney. I can’t –“

He’s backing away from Neymar slowly, legs carrying him as if in trance and he doesn’t even finish his sentence, just sighs in relief when he finally makes it inside and can no longer feel Neymar’s piercing eyes on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! Anyway hope you enjoy :)

The inside of the ship seems almost surreal to Leo, filled with low chatter from multiple groups of people spread out across the vast room. Everything is so calm, so normal, so different from the inner turmoil raging inside Leo himself.

“I think David’s crying.”

Leo’s head snaps up and he’s surprised to see Xavi standing right in front of him. The words take a minute to register and then Leo’s laughing because the thought of David crying is so absurd he really can’t help himself. He expects Xavi to join in but the other doesn’t so much as crack a smile and Leo blinks mortified by the lack of reaction.

“Why would David be crying? And why are you telling me this?”

“God, for a smart person you are rather daft. Both of you are.”

Xavi’s looking at him and he doesn’t look any less serious but there is so much warmth in his expression. It's a look Leo has only ever seen on Pep. Fatherly and loving and it makes him want to cry and confide in him all at the same time. And so he does. 

“He doesn’t want me unless he’s drunk.”

He had been planning on saying more really but he can’t manage any more than that single sentence before his throat closes up but he thinks Xavi gets it anyway. Leo refuses to look at him now, staring stubbornly at his shoes as he feels the prick of tears behind his eyelids and yet he feels oddly relieved.

“Yes he does.”

Xavi tilts Leo’s head up forces him to make eye contact. Trying to make the younger man understand that he actually knows what he’s talking about and is not only attempting to make him feel better. 

“Trust me, Leo, he does. Has for a while now. He’s just a stubborn bastard and he’s scared.”

And Leo wants to believe him because he can handle David the scared stubborn bastard. He can’t handle David who doesn’t like him and is cruel enough to toy with his feelings. He can make it work with that David. Can make them work. Xavi’s still talking but Leo had stopped listening a while ago and he really doesn’t care anymore either. He’s walking towards David’s cabin before he even knows what he’s doing.

The entire way Leo fights a war with himself. He doesn’t think he can deal with David looking him in the eye and saying that he doesn’t care, that Leo imagined it all. Yet as he opens the door without knocking and sees David sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, shoulders slumped, he simply stops thinking. He steps in front of him until their knees brush and when David refuses to lift his head even though he must know who’s standing in front of him, Leo pushes him back against the bed forcefully and climbs on top of him, straddling his waist.

To Leo’s relief David’s not actually crying but he does look incredibly lost. The only thing that seems real to Leo in that moment is David, his spikey hair, the stubble on his chin, the curve of his lips, his eyes which appear almost black in the light of the room and he watches emotion flash across David’s face, first confusion, hurt and finally hope and then Leo’s kissing him almost desperately and it feels so very right.

For the first time since the entire fiasco started Leo feels completely content because David’s kissing him back hungrily, relentlessly, filled with so much want and need and Leo’s hands are under his shirt trailing the hard plains of muscle, trying to memorize them all. David breaks the kiss and moans as Leo grinds his ass against David’s hardening cock. Leo brings his mouth down to suck to David’s throat, wants to suck a bruise against his pulse point and drag his teeth along the other’s body but David’s pushing him back, holding him steadily by his shoulders, locking their eyes 

“Leo, we can’t.”

In almost all other circumstances Leo would have looked away, would have given in and gotten up, would have obeyed. Not this time though. He wasn’t giving up this time.

“Do you want this, David? Do you want me?”

David’s answer is instantaneous this time, no hesitation, his eyes are still on Leo and he can see the sincerity there.

“Yes, fuck Leo, yes. But you don’t. You have Neymar. And there’s Pep. We can’t –“

Leo rolls his hips against David’s groin again and the low groan that leaves David’s lips is more than enough to shut him up. Leo wants to laugh because if he’s stupid then David’s a moron. He’s not even sure how he managed to convince himself that Leo didn’t want him considering he was sober the first time they’d slept together and vocal enough about how much he was into it. David stares at him absolutely bewildered as Leo grins. He really can’t help himself, he feels giddy with happiness so he simply kisses David again.

“I want you, too. We’ll make it work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I originally planned to end this. However I have gone on writing to include Pep in the story but if I publish that I really can't promise that it's going to finish happily (if at all). Tell me what you think :)


End file.
